Hallelujah
by DanyNakatsukasa
Summary: Una Guerra. Un Adios. Dos corazones rotos. "Volvere, lo prometo", "No prometas en vano". Las probabilidades que sobrevivieran a esta guerra eran muy pequeñas, casi nulas. No todos sobrevivirían a esta guerra. Entren y lean :3


**Atencion: **_**Para que el fic cause efecto deseado, deben leerlo con la música de fondo.**_

watch?v=oIq6M8s8KL0 - _**Aqui esta el link, la canción es de Rufus, y es mejor escucharla en ingles. Solo quiten los espacion y ¡Listo!**_

_**Pd: Tienes que leerla con la canción. Si o si, o si no no causara nada.**_

* * *

**_Hallelujah_**

_I've heard there was _  
_A secret chord _  
_That David played, and _  
_It pleased the Lord _  
_But you don't really care _  
_For music, do you? _  
_It goes like this: _  
_The fourth, the fifth _  
_The minor fall, the major lift _  
_The baffled king _  
_Composing Hallelujah_

**_Hallelujah (Aleluya)_**

**_Rufus Wainwright_**

-Soul… Por favor no vallas…- Susurro una chica peli ceniza, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-…- El chico solo la miro, mientras en sus ojos se formaban lagrimas.- No te preocupes Maka…- Intento sonreír, pero no pudo.- Ya verás que llegare salvo, cuando menos lo pienses yo estaré aquí.-

-¿Lo prometes?-. Pregunto ella. Acercándose a él.

-¡Lo prometo!-. El abrazo a la chica, mientras las palabras dichas anteriormente daban vuelta en su mente. _Lo siento Maka_.

Esa promesa estaba vacía, al igual que estaría su corazón al cruzar esa puerta, no sabía si viviría o moriría en el campo de batalla. Asi era la guerra, se enfrentaba a lo desconocido. Su vida corría peligro cada segundo al estar pisando el campo de batalla. Él no quería morir, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Un simple soldado, que tenía que seguir las ordenes de sus mayores. Tenía que luchar por su país y por su familia.

-No mientas.- Susurro la chica. Soul solo sonrió levemente, ella lo conocía tan bien.

-Pase lo que pase…- Esas palabras le dolían a los dos-… cuídate y…- Dirigió mirada a su abultado vientre-… y cuida a nuestro hijo. Su temblorosa mano se dirigió al vientre de Maka, y recibió una pequeña patadita de su hijo de 5 meses de gestación. A Soul se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Maka puso su mano encima de la de Soul, dejando ver un anillo de compromiso, al igual al que tenía Soul en su mano.

-No nos dejes…- La ahogada voz de Maka rompió el silencio, mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban y mojaban el traje de soldado de Soul.

Soul abrazo fuertemente a Maka, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a los dos, las lágrimas daban batalla por salir de sus rojos ojos.

Una bocina se escuchó afuera de la casa.

_Llego la hora._

Soul, con el dolor de su alma y corazón, alejo a su esposa, mientras ella lloraba y se aferraba a su vientre.

Él se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, se giró y beso a su amada como nunca antes.

_Era un beso de despedida._

La alejo nuevamente, y tomo su bolso, y se dirigió hacia el camión que lo esperaba, para ir hacia el campo de batalla.

Camino y no miro atrás, hasta que se subió y observo los rostros de los soldados.

Chicos que él conocía, sus amigos y parientes, sus rostros que antes habían sido alegres, ahora estaban consumidos por el dolor.

_Las probabilidades que sobrevivieran a esta guerra eran muy pequeñas, casi nulas._

Se sentó cerca de la ventana, viendo por última vez a su esposa y a su pequeño hijo.

_No todos sobrevivirían a esta guerra._

* * *

**_...Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah..._**

**_No se ustedes, pero a mi me gusto ;-; Me dio algo haci como... Umh... como que me dio pena uWu_**

**_Este fic fue inspirado porque, ayer, estaba en mi casa, y mi mamá tiene la mania de poner música mientra ordena la casa, yo estaba leyendo, y empezo a sonar la canción con el piano, y se me vino a la mente la idea, y la escribi en una servilleta antes que se me olvidara nWn... Y tambien es un regalo de cumpleaños de mi para ustedes... Aunque deberia ser al revez xD Estoy de cumpleaños el 27 de Enero :3_**

**_¿Que les parecio?_**

**_¿Les gusto la idea?_**

**_¿Y la canción? ¿La pusieron mientras leian la historia?_**

**_Vale, Vale... Me voy ;) pero volvere... Antes de lo que so imaginen!_**

**_¿Review?_**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
